If At First You Don't Succeed
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: If At First You Don't Succeed  try, try again...and again...and again     FLONES!    R&R please  :
1. The Tour Bus

Danny ran his hands over the front of his t-shirt, as if to straighten it out. He took a deep breath and then stepped into the sleeping quarters of the bus. He'd been standing outside the door for minutes before he finally plucked up the courage to go in. Tom looked up from his phone. He was sitting on his bed on the top bunk.

"Hey," Tom said.

"Hey," Danny replied. He went and sat on his own bunk, his too was the top one. At night if he couldn't sleep, he was turn and stare at the curtain that Tom had drawn across his bunk. Sometimes he would imagine sleeping in the same bunk with Tom. Of course that was a completely ridiculous idea. But after weeks of depressing feelings he had spoken to Harry and now he knew what he had to do. He took out his own phone to make it look like he was occupying himself but he kept stealing glances at the blonde.

" Whatcha doin'?" Tom asked. Danny fumbled his phone. Recovering himself quickly he looked over to Tom.

"Nothing," he said though he just knew that his voice gave him away. "Listen...I ah, wanted to tell you something,"

"Yeah?" Tom replied. Danny nodded for a moment then gave himself a mental kick.

_He isn't a mind reader!_ He thought.

"So ah...I need to tell you this because...Because I just have to...I ah...Tom, I have feelings for you," Danny said. Tom stared at him for a moment.

"Right..." Tom said the word and left it to linger on his lips. Then his face broke into a smile and he chuckled. "Good one Dan," and with that he jumped down from his bunk and walked out. 


	2. Backstage

The hour of waiting backstage was almost up and soon they would be able to go out and have a blast on stage. As the last few minutes approached everybody got even more excited and worked up. Danny was jumping around with Dougie when Tom walked in. Danny instantly stopped moving and watched the older man walk over to his bag and put his phone inside it. Danny honestly did not know that he was watching Tom like a hawk until Dougie nudged him in the ribs, quite hard, and bought him back to reality. He watched Tom walk into the small bathroom adjoined to the dressing room. He looked at Dougie quickly, who gave him a nod and thumbs up, then walked into the bathroom.

"I can't get my hair right at the back," Tom said as he pulled at the blonde locks, trying desperately to get it right.

"Here..." Danny said as he grabbed the can of hairspray and applied some to Tom's hair before running his fingers through the older man's hair. After a moment he let his hands fall to his side. "Better?"

"Much...Thanks," Tom smiled.

"Tom...What I said earlier on the bus...I meant it," Danny said softly.

"Did Harry and Dougie put you up to this...Are you all betting on me?" Tom laughed. Before Danny could say a word Tom had walked away.


	3. On Stage

With only one song to go Danny was now finding it extremely difficult to concentrate. All he wanted to do was scream it out that he was in love with Tom Fletcher. But how could he do that? He couldn't because Tom didn't believe him. He had tried twice and both times he had failed. As they started to play the final song of the show Danny realised just how much this was hurting him. He couldn't let anybody see it though. So, with his face plastered with a forced smile he sung and strummed at his guitar. After what seemed like an eternity he stepped away from his microphone and listened to Tom singing. Then he walked over and stood behind him. As Tom stepped back Danny leant forward.

"I am serious...I'm falling in love with you," Danny whispered in his ear. Then he pressed a kiss to Tom's cheek and listened to the crowd go wild as he made his way back to his microphone. Seconds later the song ended and they left the stage.


	4. The Hotel

Danny was asleep before they even left the venue. Everything over the past few weeks had caught up with him and he was exhausted. Harry woke him when they arrived at the hotel they were staying at for a couple of nights. While they were in the lobby Danny quickly turned to Dougie and begged him to swap rooms, and after a minute Dougie agreed and they exchanged keys. Once in their rooms Danny fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. He wanted to curl up and go to sleep and not wake up for a long time. Maybe by then everything will have sorted itself out.

"Mate, you have to go talk to him, tell him you're been serious," Harry said as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"No," Danny said, his eyes still shut. "He doesn't believe me,"

"He will...Now get up...Dougie is coming back to this room and you're going to sleep in the same room as Tom, like it was planned," Harry said firmly but it was soft at the same time. Danny dragged himself from the bed and grabbed his stuff just as Dougie stepped through the door. He glared at Harry and Dougie before leaving the room. He made his way into the room that he and Tom were now to share. He dropped his stuff and looked into the first bedroom. It was empty and so he quickly went in and lay on the bed.

"Danny? That you?" he heard Tom yelled.

"Yes," Danny mumbled with his head in the pillow. There was silence and curiosity soon got the better of him. He got up off the bed and walked out. He made his way to the other bedroom and when he walked in he saw Tom lying on the bed reading a comic book.

"Hey...I think there is something going on between Harry and Dougie," Tom laughed. "Dougie pleaded with me until I said he could change rooms,"

"Yeah...So I heard," Danny said. He hadn't really heard it but he felt he needed to say something and that was the first thing that came to mind.

"Danny?" Tom said quizzically.

"Fucking hell Tom! Can't you just get it already? I am in love with you! I have feelings for you! I just wanna know if you love me back!" Danny yelled. He didn't sound angry though, no he sounded desperate. Tom sat up and looked at Danny, taking in the expression on his face, the look in his eyes.

"Come here," Tom said. Danny went from tough to weak in the blink of an eye and within seconds he was scrambling onto the bed and into Tom's open arms. Tears were filling his eyes, his hands shaking, heart racing. "I love you too,"

"Really?" Danny sobbed. Tom leant back so he could see Danny's face, stained with tears. Then he leant forward and kissed Danny's lips.

"Really," he smiled.


End file.
